


Closer To The Finish Line

by jordahparrish



Category: The Lodge (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, set after 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: After Danielle didn't show up to the arranged meeting, Ben tries to hide how he feels - but Skye knows better and advises Ben to do what's best.





	Closer To The Finish Line

Passing the finish line was once again a rush, Ben skidded to a stop and took off his helmet to look at Skye who crossed the line just after him.

“That was amazing!” he cheered as the girl took off her helmet, “you’ve really stepped up, huh?”

“I had a good teacher,” Skye commented, looking over to Jess and Sean, “emphasis on had.”

“Sean wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, I know him – you know him. Whatever that looks like, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“I just thought… He’d see things differently, you know? I kind of see why Danielle struggled with him,” Skye spoke cautiously, still watching Sean and Jess, Ben listened intently to what Skye had to say about Danielle, “it does hurt… when a hobby is put before you. I mean sometimes… You just want to do things together, but his competitive energy completely destroys that.”

“I guess… Yeah, sometimes you want someone to be there but… They’re not - it actually… It actually hurts.”

Skye looked at Ben with wide eyes, “this isn’t about me choosing Sean, is it?”

“Oh! No, no! It’s uh… Someone else, actually,” Ben offered a smile, “I was… Meant to meet someone this morning, to talk about stuff and she… She didn’t show up - which is kind of annoying actually since she’s the one who always wants to talk about it! I finally give her a time and she doesn’t show, and it’s so… Frustrating! I think, maybe… What she wanted… Maybe she was only joking - and messing with my head.”

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say the ‘she’ is Danielle,” Skye spoke, she looked around the area and Ben could see a small smile on her face.

“Wh-what?”

“It’s the most plausible, and she was really eager to get the treasure hunting over with today… She was in a bit of a rush.”

“Treasure hunting?”

“We found the next clue! A painting of the Lodge, it was in the attic - as soon as we found it… Danielle was gone, Alex said she’d never seen her move so fast.”

Ben took a deep breath and looked around the crowds of people, “Danielle… was rushing to get here?”

“I assume so.”

Ben nodded slowly, “I…”

“You should go find her before the next race,” Skye playfully hit the boy’s shoulder, “have your conversation, as Kayls would say - you’ve got to figure it out!” She singsonged the tune to Kaylee’s song and then began to laugh, “and I’m in total support of it, by the way.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“Go, Ben!”

Ben rushed through the crowd, firstly wanting to lock his bike up, he found a place to do so and then glanced around at the people - wanting to find that one girl. He pushed past several people and in an impatient matter began calling Danielle’s name. 

“Why do you want to see Danielle?”

Ben spun around to come face to face with Josh, the boy was looking him up and down with a raised eyebrow, “I… Uh… I need to talk to her.”

“Well, she’s with Alex at the moment,” Josh looked over his shoulder, “I saw them walking off together… She didn’t look happy.”

“Where did they go?”

“Near the stalls, I think?”

“Thanks Josh,” Ben grinned and then ran past the boy, he weaved in and out of the passing people - some trying to stop him to congratulate him on his time in the race but he’d quickly apologise and continue to run in search of Danielle. He stopped when he caught sight of the two girls sat on one of the picnic benches facing away from him, they were clearly focusing on something. Ben felt the relief wash over him, he quickly made his way over to the girls and took a seat next to Danielle - making her jump in surprise.

“Ben!” Danielle looked at him, her eyes were wide and she quickly began to look anywhere other than him.

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Alex laughed softly, she stood up from the table and walked away.

“You… You were with Alex and Skye earlier?”

Danielle nodded slowly, “I’m so sorry, but I mean - they practically dragged me away, I tried to stay but I also knew I should help with the hunt because it was you who told me to put my friends first! But I get it,” she let out a sigh, “go on, tell me straight up that you don’t want to be with me - that you’re not over Skye, she’s probably going to break up with Sean and get back with you - who wouldn’t?”

“You told me earlier that you weren’t going to be second best to Skye again,” Ben placed his hand over Danielle’s making the girl flinch slightly, but at least know she was looking into his eyes, “well… I’m not going to be second best to Sean,” he let out a weak laugh, “I don’t want to be the second option, the back up plan…” He offered a smile to Danielle, “this might be weird but… Remember when you and Sean started dating?”

“You were quite opposed to us,” Danielle chuckled, “because you hated me and you wanted better for Sean.”

“I was opposed to you two because I was… A little bit jealous.”

“What?”

“You were... You are… Really, really pretty,” he pressed his lips together and then ducked his head as he tried not to smile, “I didn’t have Ana at the time, and my best friend had this stunning girlfriend!”

“Stunning?”

“Yes,” Ben leaned forward, “so… Since the whole… Thing on the island, you’ve been on my mind. I’ve kind of been battling with the thoughts in all honesty, wondering whether you’re just trying to play with my head or trying to get back at Sean and Skye or…”

“I like you, Ben,” Danielle sighed, “I want to be with you, there’s no secret vendetta to it, I just… Want to have someone like you in my life - no, I want specifically you. Ben Evans, the cute boy with the bright smile, the boy who cares about everyone, the boy who… Who…”

“Who really wants to kiss you right now,” Ben whispered, eyes moving to look into Danielle’s eyes and then down at her lips, “uh… May I?”

“Yes, of course!” Danielle laughed.

Ben slowly leaned forward and did as asked, pressing a quick and soft kiss against Danielle’s lips, when he pulled away he could see the girl was trying to hide her excitement. He went to speak but before he could he heard a loud yell.

“BEN AND DANIELLE KISSED!” They both turned and glared at Noah who was now facing away from them with his arms in the air, not too far away was Kaylee - the girl ran over to the scene with a look of disbelief.

“No way,” Kaylee grinned, “did you actually?”

“Yes…” Ben answered slowly.

“I’m so proud,” Noah whispered, placing a hand on his chest and taking a seat at the picnic table, “although I never thought it would happen…”

“Nobody did,” Kaylee shrugged, “you two used to hate each other…”

“Not entirely true,” Ben protested.

“Ben was jealous that Sean was dating me!”

Kaylee laughed at Danielle’s flaunting of the comment, “oh really?”

“Is this interrogation hour or something?” Ben sighed, “I… Uh… Actually - if we’re going to ask questions,” he narrowed his eyes at Kaylee and Noah, “are you two actually holding hands under the table right now?”

“Oh, Kayls told me she loves me.”

“That’s far more interesting than Danielle and I kissing,” Ben scoffed out a laugh, “no offense Danielle.”

“No, I’m in agreement! Kaylee, you actually said that?”

“I did,” Kaylee looked up to Noah, “we weren’t going to talk about it to anyone.”

Noah shrugged and quickly placed his arm around Kaylee’s shoulder instead of holding onto her hand, “so, Noah and Kaylee, and Ben and Danielle. One was far more obvious than the other.”

Ben looked at Danielle, who was trying to hide a smile, “Ben and Danielle,” he repeated, he tilted his head in hopes of catching her eye – she looked up at him at last and finally gave a smile, “call me crazy, but I like the sound of that.”

“It’s got a ring to it,” Danielle nodded, “Ben and Danielle.”

“Benielle,” Alex’s voice made the pair turn around, she held an apple in her hand as she looked at them, “less syllables, easier work. Now, is this finally sorted out? Finally at that finish line?”

Ben and Danielle looked to each other again, Ben gave her a look of ‘if you want to be’, and Danielle nodded, “so, Danielle, I hope you’re going to watch me win this race.”

“Of course,” Danielle cheered eagerly, “my winner of a boyfriend, makes a change.”

Ben tried not to laugh as Danielle mentioned his best friend’s misfortune, but when he saw her smile at him – he couldn’t help but smile back. This truly was going to be something special.


End file.
